My Dear Weapons Mistress
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are in an established relationship, they get together with the girls, before going off to celebrate their three month anniversary, lots of lemony action in this one, Dedicated to SSVidel3, Hope you Enjoy


Sakura hurried down the streets of the Leaf Village, to meet up with Ino, Temari and Tenten, the blonde from the Sand Village was only there visiting Shikamaru for a couple of days and had wanted to see all the girls.

Of course it had also been a couple of days since she'd seen her own girlfriend, Tenten, the weapons mistress, they'd been together for a few months, everyone knew about them of course, it had been the first thing out of her mouth, the pinkette snickered inwardly at that.

She skidded to a halt before the restaurant and almost slammed into the person she was thinking of "Sakura" Tenten's gray eyes lit up upon seeing her girlfriend, Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

Dragging the older girl into a passion filled kiss, right there in the doorway of the restaurant "Mm, I admit I've been looking forward to that" Sakura pulled away licking her lips, relishing in the taste of her girlfriend.

Tenten's cheeks flushed bright red "Are you excited for this weekend, I managed to get out of missions, until Monday afternoon" she asked, searching those emerald eyes until she saw it, the spark of happiness.

"Absolutely, because tonight is our own three month anniversary" Sakura smirked, pressing Tenten against the wall of the restaurant "I've so many naughty things planned for us" she nipped at the brunette's collarbone.

Pulling a ragged and barely heard moan from between the girls lips "Sakura, don't tease me" Tenten whined, rubbing her legs together as heat pulled in her lower stomach, her lover always did this, teased her to the point of oblivion, then when she actually came, she saw literal stars.

Sakura pulled away, threading her fingers through Tenten's "We've wasted enough time, let's not make Ino or Temari wait any longer" she smiled innocently and her girlfriend pouted at her, but followed after her into the shop.

Upon entering "Sakura, Tenten over here" Ino shot up into a standing position and started waving her hands madly to gain their attention, both girls glanced in the blondes direction before hurrying towards them.

Hinata was also there, seeing the two lovers, who were a fan of public displays of affection, a deep blush settled across her cheeks and she lowered her lavender eyes to the table "Hello Sakura, Tenten" she greeted in a soft voice, not stuttering once to some saving grace.

Temari raised a brow "So what's up with the hand holding" she gestured to Sakura and Tenten, who held to each others hands like a lifeline, Ino rolled her pupil-less green/blue eyes and huffed in exasperation.

"Well it seems miss billboard brow here has a preference for girls, instead of guys, dumb if you ask me, but she's been happier since she got with Tenten" Ino pouted, wishing she could find someone to call her own.

Apparently the news of their relationship hadn't quite gotten out into the world "Three months today" Sakura anticipated the next question as they sat down at the round booth together and more drinks were ordered for their get together.

"Congratulations" Temari smiled, okay so things had changed since the last time she'd been there, not the weirdest thing to ever happen and really it wasn't all that strange, even though girls didn't really get together very often anymore.

Sakura and Tenten shared a happy, blissful smile, getting absorbed into their own world again, until Ino cleared her throat noisily regaining their attention "Right thanks Temari" the brunette said sheepishly, while taking a sip of her water.

Only to almost spit it out as the hand of her girlfriend slid between her legs and rubbed "So how about you Temari, have you gotten lucky with that lazy ass" Ino turned her attention on the older blonde in the group.

The three other girls were oblivious as to what was going on right beneath their noses, as Sakura massaged Tenten's thigh and creeped her fingers upwards to reach the ultimate destination "Not yet, but we're working on it, how about you Hinata" Temari's voice came.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as heat rushed to her stomach and pooled in her cotton underwear making them damp, Tenten squirmed visibly under the ministrations of Sakura's expert fingers "Have you gotten together with that Uzumaki yet" the older blonde laughed.

Hinata felt her face heating up again in embarrassment "We've gone on a couple of dates, and we're in a relationship yes, but we haven't done anything like that" she waved her hands and kept her gaze glued to the table.

"What about you two, have you done anything like that yet" Temari turned her attention on the two remaining girls, Sakura was taking a nonchalant sip of her iced tea and Tenten was trying not to have a nervous breakdown or something.

The pinkette smiled sweetly "Oh yes, we do lots of things don't we Tenten" she said in a sly voice, shifting her cat like green eyes onto the brunette, who nodded, before finally working up the courage to speak as her lover relented for a moment.

"Yes, I know for a fact that has plenty planned for our anniversary" Tenten smiled as a finger rubbed harshly between her legs, she was just glad she had worn pants for that afternoon, or she would be a lot worse off for the moment.

The statement earned a round of interested looks from both blondes, and Hinata refused to even look up at the two girls "How far have you gone" Ino asked curiously, wondering how the heck two girls could even do such things.

A spluttering sound, sounded from beside her as Hinata coughed, choking on her lemonade "Easy there Hinata" the blonde patted the Hyuga Heiress on the back until the coughing subsided and Hinata once again, lowered her eyes to the table top.

Sakura and Tenten shared a quick covert look, the brunette nodded sneakily "All the way, of course we had a little help with a toy, a little bondage, you know the usual" the pinkette smiled coyly, teasing her girlfriend right there in front of the entire shop.

In just a matter of seconds, the brunette had her first release and Tenten struggled not to moan out loud, she grabbed up her water, grateful for the distraction as Sakura gave her that damnable knowing look, that was only the appetizer of their anniversary.

The main course would be much, much better "Seriously pinky you're into bondage" Temari's teal eyes widened, "And what exactly did you mean by the usual" if her voice was a little high pitched, then sue her, cause she was learning things about Sakura, she had never known before.

She didn't get an answer this time, only an innocent smile, proving that whatever it was, was really dirty "Do you guys have anything planned for the weekend" Hinata asked in her soft voice, wanting to get away from the talk of sex.

"Lots of things, since we have the whole weekend together, isn't that right Tenten" Sakura directed a look to her lover and Tenten felt her cheeks heating up again, god why did the pinkette have to be a damn tease.

"Ye…ah…yes, plenty of fun, maybe even a little fun in the shower" she stuttered at first, before regaining her confident voice, it was difficult, but Tenten managed as Sakura started up again, she was going to drive her crazy.

Especially since this time, the girl was using her expertise in chakra manipulation, finger poised right between her legs, where her sensitive clit was situated and sent a blast of chakra, pleasure raced up and down her spine and Tenten had to fight to keep from moaning again.

By biting down on her lip and trying to immerse herself in the conversation "Damn girl, sounds like you really picked a winner with this one" Temari whistled in awe, unaware of what was going on, but Hinata had picked up on the subtle, near silent moans.

"Oh yes, Tenten helped me out, so I take very good care of her, don't I Tenten" Sakura smirked, keeping up the pleasurable assault, she knew that Hinata knew, but the Hyuga Heiress was to shy to say anything about it.

Tenten nodded hastily "So good to…ah…Me" she gasped, body tensing up in preparation of her second release and with a suppressed shudder, came undone, right there in the presence of their friends, Sakura pulled away, giving the brunette a slight reprieve and picked up her glass of tea.

Ino eyed her in concern "You alright there Tenten, you're voice is a little strained tonight" the blonde piped in, looking between her best friend and the pinkette's girlfriend, confused and naive of what really was going on.

"I'm good, I might be coming down with the cold" Tenten waved the concerns off, with a lie, grateful for the rest, before her fiery passionate lover started in again with the teasing, it was one of the things she loved about the pinkette the most.

The foreplay and Sakura was the best at it "Maybe you should see a medic Tenten" Hinata glanced up speaking bravely, subsequently forgetting that they were in the presence of two medical ninja, one of them having been trained by Leaf's own Hokage.

Sakura paused "Would you like me to check that out for you Tenten" she smiled sweetly, scooting closer to her girl, giving her a better angle, Tenten's gray eyes widened in realization, no doubt cursing inwardly at her rather lame excuse, before nodding.

"Why not, there's no harm in it" the brunette shrugged, twitching as Sakura's chakra coursed through her veins, doing funny things to her body, and leaving behind scorching heat, the knot was forming in her stomach again.

And with a soft sigh, holding back the urge to scream, Tenten came for the third time, right there, being checked out by her girlfriend "Hmm you do seem to have a bit of damage to you're vocal cords, I'll have to heal them properly later" Sakura pulled away, adding to the lie.

Grateful to have a moment to recuperate from anymore teasing "Would you really Sakura, that would be wonderful" Tenten smiled widely, and grabbed up her cup of water, taking a hesitant sip, in case the pinkette decided to get a little frisky again.

"Of course, I can't have my girl coming down with any kind of sickness, what kind of lover would that make me" Sakura pouted, threading her fingers through the brunettes and running the pad of her thumb over the girls hand in a gentle caress.

Her cheeks flushed lightly "I love you" Tenten couldn't resist murmuring the affectionate words and bent her head to drop a sweet kiss to the pinkette's cheek, Hinata squeaked and covered her face with her hands, trying to keep from looking.

Temari and Ino watched on in mild amusement and curiosity "You two aren't afraid of kissing in public are you" the older blonde asked suddenly, before Sakura could return the sentiment or affection to the brunette.

"Nope, pretty sure every person in the Leaf Village, has seen us making out at least once or twice" Sakura giggled, "Though Tenten is definitely a little more reserved than I am" she grinned nudging her girlfriend.

Who nodded "Yeah, but that's okay though, everyone knows not to bother us" her gray eyes narrowed in fondness for the pinkette, she could hardly wait to be alone, so that she could bestow her own kind of torture upon her girlfriend.

Before they could be interrupted again "And I love you for that Tenten, you're so accommodating for some of my selfish idea's" Sakura smiled softly, reaching up to cup the brunette's cheek and stroke it tenderly.

Her neck stretched up to press a kiss to those oh so tempting lips, while Temari held her breath and Ino rolled her eyes, "It always ends up like that, doesn't it Hinata" the younger blonde turned to the shy girl.

The Hyuga Heiress nodded, face a bright red "Want to play a little game, see how many guys you can get all hot and bothered" Temari threw out there and the two lovers broke apart, Hinata was thankful for it, even if it was just a moment.

"Oooh I love games" Sakura clapped her hands together giddily "Don't you Tenten, and I'm pretty sure this one is going to be quit fun" she snickered loudly, drawing attention onto her excitement from everyone in the restaurant.

Their drinks were paid for "What exactly do you have in mind Temari" Tenten shifted her gray eyes onto the older blonde, wondering what Temari wanted them to do, okay so she was still a little new at this whole be in a relationship with another girl thing.

"Every time we approach a guy, you two have to start making out and getting really frisky with each other, basically sex with you're clothes on" Temari smirked, Tenten shared a glance with her girlfriend, before both of them shrugged.

Just a moment later, they had their first guy approach "Hey ladies, you look like you're having a good time" it was Kiba, Akamaru noticeably absent, the cocky Inuzuka male was about to get a shock to the system as Sakura and Tenten turned to each other.

"Oh we are, Tenten and I can hardly wait for tonight" the pinkette smirked, wrapping her arms possessively around the brunette's waist and pressing their hips together, running her hands all over Tenten as the girl bent her head and brushed their lips together.

His onyx eyes widened and nearly bulged out of his head as he took in the two kissing girls, they were practically fucking each other right there in the middle of the street and damn was it hot, Kiba felt his own lust rising "Really now" he asked, his voice strained.

Temari pressed her lips together, fighting against the urge to laugh, while Ino shook her head in amusement, Hinata was to shy to even look as she kept her head down, avoiding looking in Sakura or Tenten's direction "Yeah, said they had lots of fun planned" the older blonde cocked her hip out.

Kiba gazed at the blonde, onyx eyes reflecting his desire "Sounds like fun, anyway I got to go" he waved and took off like a bat out of hell, if he didn't take care of himself, he was going to blow right there in the street.

Sakura and Tenten broke apart, a string of saliva following the pinkette as she licked her lips "Well that was fun" she snickered, helping Tenten straighten her shirt, that she'd messed up in their exploration of each other.

Likewise the brunette helped the pinkette fix her own dress, and even straighten out the pink locks, until they were smoothed back into place properly "Very much so, it was kind of funny seeing Inuzuka get all flustered like that" Ino admitted, her own cheeks holding a light blush.

Hinata had passed out "Anyway, we better get Hinata home, you two go ahead and enjoy….." Temari started speaking and turned to the two girls, only to find them darting off, having heard the words go ahead "Guess their really eager to begin their evening" she laughed.

"Their always like that, though on a mission they keep it professional thank god for that" Ino sighed, hefting Hinata up and throwing an arm around the girls waist, while the older blonde helped her lug the Hyuga Heiress home to the Hyuga Compound.

They rushed down the streets together, holding tightly to each others hands, until they reached a small apartment, Sakura hastily unlocked the door and they quite literally fell into the hall of her home, kissing and nipping at each others lips.

"Sakura" Tenten scratched at the pinkette's dress and earned a harsh nip, her lips tingled and she sighed softly as Sakura kicked the door shut and with her chakra enhanced strength, ripped her clothes literally to shreds.

Hands were pressed to her perfectly rounded breasts and Sakura threw her head back "God" she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut and enjoying the attention, her hands came up and wrapped around Tenten's head.

Taking the initiative and knowing exactly what her girl liked, Tenten let Sakura lead her head forward and a perky breast was thrust into her face, her lips opened and she sucked a nipple into her mouth, tasting the flesh and feasting on it like no tomorrow.

A couple minutes later, she was allowed to pull away "Shower" Tenten asked hopefully, it wasn't often they got to bathe together and she was certain that Sakura was in a more outgoing mood, which meant more fun in the tub.

"Mm definitely" Sakura panted, pulling Tenten to her feet and they left the hallway behind and a trail of clothes, hers and the brunette's, the knobs on the tub were turned on and a rain of water rained down upon them as they stepped beneath the spray.

The pinkette picked up a bath sponge, soft and squishy and squirted a dollop of forest breeze scented body wash on it, then turned to Tenten, who was standing behind her, goosebumps rose on the brunette's flesh as she leaned forward.

And her own breasts were molded to warm hands "Oh Sakura" Tenten sighed in a breathy moan, it echoed around the bathroom, for the pinkette's ears alone, it had been a couple of days since they'd been together like this.

"Yes Tenten, do you like what I do to you" Sakura pulled away, running her hands and that bath sponge all over the toned and muscled body of the weapons mistress, caressing, stroking, massaging and enjoying the way desire flashed in those gray eyes.

Her fingers pinched and pulled at those taut nipples, bringing pleasure and a bit of pain, "I do, so very much, you really…AH…are to GOod to me" Tenten struggled, panting as that knot formed in her lower stomach again.

Sakura sensed this and stretched up on her tip toes to reached the taller girl, and sucked Tenten's lower lip into her mouth, biting on it gently, her tongue delving deep into the brunette's mouth, while a hand slipped between Tenten's legs and rubbed furiously at the clit.

In a matter of seconds, Tenten pulled her head away "OH GOD SAKURA" she shouted, body jerking as her fourth release hit and her lower regions ached, her pink haired lover wasn't done with her as she was put underneath the spray of water and rinsed off.

"I'm not god, but whatever works" the pinkette smiled, pecking Tenten on the lips, before trailing her lips down her cheek, and pressed her face into the brunette's neck, sucking at the skin there, nipping and kissing her way down Tenten's body.

Drawing a pert nipple into her mouth, molding a free hand to the other breast, working her girlfriend into another orgasm, this time though, she pulled away before Tenten could cum "Sakura" Tenten whined, as her pussy ached as she was denied.

Her emerald eyes sparkled "You're turn Tenten" Sakura handed over the sponge stepping back and opening herself to those gray eyes as the brunette drank in the beauty that she was, wet pink hair, bordering on almost a red color, toned body, small but perky breasts.

Taut leg and calf muscles and a neatly groomed thatch of pink curls, "To generous" Tenten commented, gray eyes darkening with lust and becoming stormy as the brunette stepped forward and took her time running the soaped up bath sponge over Sakura's body.

"Maybe, or it could be that I'm entirely to…ah selfish" the pinkette hissed softly in delight, as a thin finger found her clit and pressed against it gently, rubbing almost tenderly and a hand cupped her breast, molding it, warm, soft, "We're perfect for each OTher" her breath hitched.

Gray eyes twinkled with mischief as her nipple was encased in a warm, wet, mouth "See you know EXactly what I like" Sakura moaned, biting down on her lip as Tenten worked her up to her first release of the day and with a quick flick of her fingers, "AHH" she gasped spasming.

She pulled away, "To true Sakura" Tenten smiled, dipping her head down to press their foreheads together and wrapped her arms around the pinkette's waist, drawing her under the warm spray as Sakura was rinsed off.

Sakura gave a throaty chuckle "Are you ready for the main course my dear weapons mistress" she asked peering into those gray eyes, searching for a sign that Tenten was ready and willing, her answer was to suddenly be standing outside the tub as the brunette turned the shower off.

The water was drained "I've been ready all day" Tenten giggled in excitement as she picked up Sakura in a show of strength, and carried them down the hall to the pinkette's room, once in, she stopped and set her lover down.

In the bedroom, the door was shut "Hands and knee's Tenten, I want to fuck you with my tongue" Sakura ordered suddenly, the brunette did as she was told, knowing not to disregard the command, between the two of them, the pinkette was definitely the dominant.

On her hands and knee's, on the edge of the bed, Tenten craned her neck around to see over her shoulder as Sakura kneeled between her spread legs and reached out with a hand, a finger was inserted into her aching pussy "Please" Tenten jerked forward.

"Just a minute" Sakura shushed her girlfriend, her viridian eyes meeting the gray of Tenten's, another finger was inserted into the fleshy channel and she started pumping them in and out, working Tenten to another orgasm.

Yet once again, Sakura stopped before the girl could scream her release to her neighbors, those fingers were pulled out and she sucked them into her mouth, enjoying the unique and slightly bitter flavor that was Tenten.

"Why do you ALways tease me" the brunette pouted over her shoulder, jumping as Sakura leaned forward and that lithe muscle flicked out and delved into the tight channel of her pussy, tasting, and wiggling around from within, bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

Sakura pulled back for a moment to answer "Because it's fun, do you enjoy it when I tease you" the pinkette asked, sucking on the brunette's clit, rolling it between her teeth, while waiting for her girl to answer the question.

Tenten gasped out loud "I dO" her breathing picked up in speed and sweat started beading on her brow, as that lithe tongue was flattened against her lower lips, fingers came up and spread her pussy, allowing Sakura to reach even deeper with the wet muscle.

Fingers pinched and pulled at her clit and Tenten "HNNGGHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came the groan and scream as the brunette climaxed and went to flop heavily against the bed, but a chakra filled arm came up and wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

"I'm not done with you yet Tenten, the main course to our evening has only just because" the pinkette cackled, lazily pumping a finger in and out of that wet sleeve, before adding another finger, scissoring them in and out, preparing her.

A heady moan filled the air as Sakura got a little more daring than usual and a third finger found it's way into her pussy, knuckle deep, rubbing against that spot, then her tongue was once again pressed to her clit and Tenten tossed her head back.

Long brown hair following the motion as she was worked into another orgasm, by now her legs were soaked with her release and Tenten's eyes rolled into the back of her head "Sakura, I'm going to AHHHHH…." she was cut off as the pinkette stopped cold.

Her gray eyes widened "Not yet, you can't cum until I say you can, if you do, I'll punish you" Sakura warned, feeling daring that night as her emerald eyes darkened with her own desire, drinking in the sight of her lover.

Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, long brown locks in disarray, gray eyes darkened into cloudy gray, full of desire and want "How will you punish me" Tenten licked her lips, a thrill of excitement shot down her spine.

"You want to know my sweet Tenten" Sakura asked, cupping the brunette's voluptuous bottom and kneading the flesh, molding her hands to Tenten's taut skin, taking care, teasing strokes, gentle motions, causing her lover to shudder in pleasure.

She nodded "Tell me please, I want to know" Tenten pleaded with the pink haired seductress, pouty lips, wet and oh so tempting and she just wanted to lean forward and suck that lower lip into her mouth, Sakura noticed this.

"Over" she commanded and Tenten happily flipped over onto her back "I'll tie you up, tease you till you can't even remember you're own name, only the pleasure I give you" Sakura stated, dragging her tongue across sweat soaked flesh.

Upwards, between the valley of Tenten's breasts, nipped lightly at the girls collarbone, her knee came up to press between the brunette's legs and rubbed harshly, her lover jumped startled at the motion, "Ooohh" came the soft moan, but clearly enjoying the pleasure such an action brought her.

Their lips met in a display of fire works and like she'd wanted, Tenten drew that lower pouty lip into her mouth sucking on it tasting herself on Sakura's breath "Why don't you just do that now" she pulled away to say.

Sakura smiled and her emerald eyes glittered in amusement "We really are perfect for each other" she sighed, then she was up off the bed, to Tenten's reluctance to release her girlfriend and disappearing into the closet.

A couple seconds later, the pinkette returned with a box, she placed it on the side table and from within pulled some rope, expertly Sakura tied her lovers hands to the bed posts, before doing the same with her feet.

She placed a lingering kiss to Tenten's plump lips, before molding her hands to the sweat covered skin, licking, nipping, kissing her way down to that delightful love channel, drew the brunette's clit into her mouth and sucked.

Who cared about the punishment anymore and Tenten's muscles tightened, feeling that tongue delve between her lower lips and drag against the upper wall of her pussy "Sakura I'm going to…ah going to…..CUMMING" she shouted, seeing stars.

"Such a bad girl" Sakura clicked her tongue, lapping at the juices, enjoying the flavor, the scent, everything, Tenten was such a delightful partner, and usually complied with any demand "Hmm how should I punish you now" she asked in a musing tone.

Tenten panted heavily, lungs heaving from exertion as she lay limply in her bonds "I'm sure you'll find…ah something" the brunette gasped as Sakura rolled her clit between her fingers, switching it up again, the pinkette was unpredictable in a way.

Her eyes suddenly took on a mischievous light and Sakura bent her head, lapping at the lower lips, before her tongue slipped between those slippery lips, using a thumb to rub over the clit, the other hand delved below.

Gray eyes shot open, having been closed as a finger pressed against the puckered hole "A little exploratory tonight areN'T YOu SakURA" Tenten gasped, as a burst of chakra came from that lithe muscle buried deep within her tight channel.

Prodding lightly at the back entrance, Sakura glanced up, smirking against Tenten, then easily slid knuckle deep "You have a surprisingly naughty body Tenten" she commented, before resuming her task of flicking her tongue within that velvety sleeve.

"It's only NAUghty, cAuse of YOu" Tenten squirmed under the ministrations she was receiving from her girlfriend, and what she said was true, Sakura was very good and she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water sometimes.

Sakura laughed, the vibrations leaving her tingling and that knot forming within her stomach again, her pussy leaked some clear fluids, and the pinkette felt the tightening of the brunette's pussy around her tongue, but stopped yet again.

"Maybe" she said, lazily exploring the both holes, with her fingers, lips and tongue, working Tenten up to another release, only to pull away at the last second "I want you to scream to the heavens for me" Sakura giggled mischievously.

She could feel it building, the strongest release yet, Tenten, gasped, squirmed and fidgeting in her rope binding, unable to do much more than that as her body tensed, Sakura jabbed her tongue deep within her pussy and she came undone.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the brunette screamed, seeing stars and screaming to the heavens like the pinkette wanted, having been denied several releases, this one was quite explosive and there was no doubt Sakura's neighbors knew what they were doing that night.

It took Tenten several long seconds to recover, chest heaving, as her lungs worked furiously so she could catch her breath "Now that's what I'm talking about" Sakura licked her lips, cleaning her fingers from the juices that covered them, then disappeared into the bathroom for a moment.

When she returned, Tenten was untied and her wrists and ankles were healed, red from tugging insistently at the ropes "Thanks" the brunette breathed heavily, knowing that their night wasn't over, sure enough the pinkette pulled another item from the box.

A toy this time and some lube "Ready for some more" Sakura snickered, pouring a decent amount of the slippery stuff onto the toy, Tenten sat up, using her arms to balance her weight as her girlfriend settled between her legs again.

Only this time it seemed Sakura intended on joining her as that well endowed toy was inserted into her aching pussy, a whimper sounded from between her lips "Ooh a little sore" Tenten murmured, when the pinkette looked at her in concern.

"Hehehe, guess I've been a little harsh on you" Sakura smiled and paused in her task of inserting the other end of that toy into her own tight channel and reached forward, finger glowing green and pressed it against Tenten's clit, healing, but also bringing pleasure.

"No kidding" Tenten laughed, head lolling back as the pinkette inched forward and their pussies were pressed together, their hips rocked together slowly, enjoying the feel of each other, Sakura gasped, and she threw her head back.

Short pink hair swaying back and forth as it brushed her shoulders "You know me Tenten" she laughed, rubbing her clit against the brunette's, her body jerked and she could feel her own orgasm rushing up on her.

In a matter of seconds, thanks to Tenten reaching forward and brushing her thumb over that little nub, Sakura spasmed and twisted "Hey…ahh..after this do you thin….think….I could…oh god….give you the sAME…pleasure….I'm CUMMING" the brunette came with a shout.

Following her pink haired lover in orgasm, her legs squeezed together, wrapping around Sakura "Anything you want Tenten" Sakura exhaled a breathy moan, rubbing their sexes together furiously, wanting to reach nirvana again.

It only took a few more minutes, before they both crashed over the edge of bliss together and flopped back tiredly "I do, I want it.. I want to taste you Sakura" Tenten moaned softly as that toy was pulled from her pussy and set aside to be cleaned.

A moment later, Sakura sat up "How do you want me Tenten" the pinkette asked, their evening was coming to an end, Tenten lay flat on her back and she realized what the brunette wanted, without words being said.

Sakura situated herself over Tenten's face and moaned as that lithe muscle shot out to lick and nip and suck at her own clit, her hands grasped the fabric of her blankets and squeezed, feeling a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

Pleasure rising to the surface as she rocked her hips and ground her pussy into Tenten's mouth, the brunette's nose bumping against her clit and the pinkette jerked in surprise "Oh" Sakura gasped, doing it again, grinding down with enough force to break a bone.

But Tenten continued to twist her sinewy muscle into the depths of Sakura's dank cavern, probing deeply, while working her own fingers furiously in and out of her own pussy, then she felt it, the walls fluttered around her tongue.

They tightened and Sakura's thighs squeezed her head tightly, with bruising force as Sakura screamed her release, "AHHHHH" Tenten tore her mouth away from the pinkette's lower lips and crashed over her own edge of bliss.

Finished, Sakura flopped down next to Tenten on the bed, their bodies covered in sweat and pulled the brunette closer, kissing her languidly, their tongues twisting and tangling together, as their foreheads pressed together.

"Best three month anniversary" Tenten smiled tiredly, Sakura nodded her agreement and they slipped into blissful slumber, when next their friends saw them, everyone asked how they spent the weekend, and the two girls just giggled and grinned each other.

"Oh you know, the usual" Sakura and Tenten quipped in sync, threading their fingers together, oh yes, it had been quite the weekend and the pinkette had showed her brunette lover, just how much the girl meant to her, because Tenten was hers, her dear weapons mistress.


End file.
